Braicewell Academy
by KingKali
Summary: When Audrey opens her email, little did she know her life just changed. She recieves an email from The prestigious Braicewell Academy, a school shes never heard of but apparently signed up for. But this school is not a regualar school. Its a school of talented children, and exactly where she belongs. Audrey soon finds herself in another world. A world of magic, and much more...
1. Chapter 1

"I'm sorry but I'm going to have to expel you"

_Expelled?_

"You can't expel me! I didn't do anything wrong!" I exclaimed to my principal. "Nothing wrong? You physically assaulted a student" Principal Hausworth yells before I cut him off. "One I did not physically assault anyone. Two I told you I don't know what happened to Alexis but I did not touch her" I pleaded. I knew exactly what happened to Alexis, I just didn't know how. I remember exactly what happened...

_What are you going to do? Alexis taunts backing me into a corner in the art room. Alexis please I'm really not in the mood. I plead back to her trying to size up my surroundings. Looking for a way out of this room. You thought I was in the mood to here that your ugly little ass kissed my man, hah. I wasn't. Alexis proceeds to yell at me. After looking around more I realized that there is absolutely no way out, I think about screaming but realized that everyone's is probably in class. How many times do I have to tell you Alexis, I did not kiss him. I yell back, giving up. You know I'm really tired of you Audrey, and I'm going to make it my mission to get rid of you. Your ugly, untalented, and will never ever be anything in life. I understand why you would kiss my man. You want my life don't you? She taunts at me. I can't take it anymore, all my life I was told those gruesome things and I just couldn't take her bringing back old memories. Stop! I scream. You want me to stop? Poor little Audrey is being told the truth. Poor little Audrey can't take it anymore. She teases. I feel my blood rush to my cheeks, my body being taking over with anger. STOP! I yell, trying to calm down. Poor little Audrey, Poor Poor Audrey. I feel my body being taken over my head being clouded with anger, I couldn't think. I just let it out. __**AHHHH **__I hear as I watch Alexis being thrown over to the cabinet full of paints. I watch her crash into it. I watch them fall all over her. She stopped screaming then. But that's also the moment I realized that something was wrong with me. Because I did not touch Alexis._

"I've called your parents and explained to them what happened. You may take your belongings out of your lockers, and say your goodbyes to your friends. I honestly wish you the best Audrey." Principal Hausworth states as I get up out of his plush office chair. _I'm going to miss you. _As I pass my locker, my sweet little locker. I remember me and my friends painted it blue, my favorite color, because I didn't like the dull gray color. I take my belongings out. Glancing at the small photo of my friends and I first visit together to Chuckee Cheese. I remember Tatyiana was so afraid of the little mouse. _I'm going to miss that_. As I walk out my schools, sorry ex-schools, front door I glance back. Back to where my life started freshman year. The year I finally made friends. I don't go to their classrooms as expected and say my long goodbyes, I hate goodbyes. They mean ill never see them again. I know they will.

_But little did Audrey know this would be the last time she saw them..._

**So how did you like my story? Well before you yell at me for being such a horrible author, it's only the first chapter and many more, hopefully, to come. Pleaseeee read & review! **


	2. Chapter 2

I walk in my house expecting my parents to be sitting on the living room couch, getting ready to give me a lecture. Much to my surprise they weren't. I guess they were still at work. I glance at the clock hanging above the stove. **1:39**. Of course they were still at work, they don't get off until four. I guess the fact that I was expelled from school didn't change their work schedule. My phone buzzed. **Don't think I don't care about you being expelled. I do and expect to be in trouble. I would be there lecturing you now but my boss wouldn't let me go, when I get home you, your father and I will be having a long conversation. –Mom **I guess she didn't forget like I wished.

I go to the kitchen to grab a snack. I take a bottle of green tea out of the fridge, and a box of cheez-its out of the cabinet. As I walk up the stairs to get to my room. It finally hits me. I was expelled, I'm school less. I know to most teenagers this particular thing would be heaven to them, but not me. I actually enjoy school. I have to find another school, like now.

Realizing that I rush to my room grab my Mac Book pro and type in Google "Seattle High schools". While I'm waiting for it to load I log onto my Gmail account. I haven't been on here in so long I forgot my pass code. Username: AudreyKnows Password: I can't figure this one out I try typing in my usual passwords, but none of the work. Oh wait I know it. And with a few clicks I'm logged onto my Gmail. **268 Unread Emails**. Oh wow I really haven't been on here in a while.

As I'm about to hit clear all emails, an email catches my attention. It's from the Staff of Braicewell Academy. I click on it and it reads:

_Dear Miss Littleton,_

_We would like to inform you on your acceptance to Braicewell Academy. As we welcome you to join the prestigious Braicewell family we would also like to inform you of your full scholarship, all expenses paid. We've looked through our admissions files and saw that your admissions letter was never sent out. And we highly apologize and hope it's not too late for you to join The Braicewell family considering the fact its late October and your probably already enrolled into schooling. Attached below is our website that explains all the information you'll need including our phone number. Please feel free to call us with any questions._

_Sincerely,_

_The Braicewell Academy_

I look at the email, and reread it for about five times before realizing that this was actually happening to me. A full scholar ship to this amazing school (I looked at the website about ten times also). The only problem there might be is that it's a boarding school. I'm not sure my parents would let me go, but considering the predicament I'm currently in I think they would make an exception, realizing its only 3:08 I forward this email to my mom, and dad hoping they'll get it in time.

I look at Braicewell website a couple more times and realize that I'm getting an im. Oh it's Tatyiana. **Whats this I hear about you getting expelled? Pleaseeee tell me it's a mistake – TinkerBellTia**

**No mistake –AwwItsAuddie**

**Where are you ? –TinkerBellTia**

**Home –AwwItsAuddie**

**Can you like STOP w/ all these 1-2 word answers, explain what happened now, or I will cyber slap you -_- -TinkerBellTia**

**Ok, long story short. Igotexpelledbecauseofapparen tlyiphysicallyassaultedalexi sandthenmrmeanieprinicipalbr ungmetohisofficeandwaslikeno nonoexpelledexpelledexpelled callyourparentspackyourshida ndgo &iwaslikeokaywenthomeatesomef oodgotanemailfromanamazingsc hoolandknowimsittingheretypi ngwithnospaces. Happy Now ? –AwwItsAuddie**

**Oh wow. –TinkerBellTia**

**Yeah, wow –AwwItsAuddie**

I hear the downstairs door open and close.

**I'm sorry Tia I gotta get off, text me later –AwwItsAuddie**

**AwwItsAuddie has signed off of Google chat.**

I think about walking downstairs, but decide against it. I wait on my bed waiting for my parents to call me down. As I'm staring at my crystal blue wall I hear my name being called from downstairs. As I walk downstairs I think of all the horrible punishments I could be subjected to. The words grounded for life keep reappearing in my mind. As I reach the last step I think about going back upstairs but think against it. I walk into my living room and see both my parents sitting on our white suede couch. I look at them and they look at me. My parents look back at each other then my mother speaks.

"You're going to Braicewell"

**Hi Guys So R&R for me. I enjoy reading it all even if its just a good job. **


End file.
